Serqar
Serqar is the national language in Serchar-Batelo. It was originally the national language of Serchar, but the two nations Serchar and Batelo were interwoven and it became the national language along Ido . Phonology Alphabet (IPA) A/a - /a/ B/b - /b/ C/c - /k/ D/d - /d/ E/e - /e/ É/é - /æ/ F/f - /f/ G/g - /g/ H/h - /h/ I/i - /i/ Í/í - /ɨ/ J/j - /j/ K/k - /k/ L/l - /k/ M/m - /m/ N/n - /n/ O/o - /o/ P/p - /p/ Q/q - /k͡p/ R/r - /ɽ/ Rw/rw - /ʢ/ S/s - /s/ T/t - /tʰ/ U/u - /ʊ/ V/v - /v/ W/w - /ʍ/ X/x - /x/ Y/y - /ɯ/ Z/z - /ʈ͡ʂ/ Dipthongs vg - /v/ ott - /ʌ/ uo - /æ:/ íy or iy - /fjɨ/ or /fjɯ/ kc - /k/ ae - /a:/ Grammar Serqar is an agglutinative language. It uses a high number of affixes to express its information. Articles doesn't exist in the language. Rule: Suffixes always replace the last letter of the word, unless it starts with a vowel. Nouns - Numbers Serqar uses the normal singular and plural numbers, but also uses the very rare "Distributive plural" that tend to view individuals as independent. Numbers work the same way in Number-words. Nouns - Genders 5 different genders are used. Instead of using affixes, letters in affixes are replaced with either a vowel or consonant. The first letter is always replaced. If an affix starts with a consonant, it is replaced with a vowel, and if it starts with a vowel it is replaced with a consonant. 15 different cases are used with nouns.Nouns - Cases Nouns - Tenses Because only one affix can be put on every word, noun tenses come in use when verbs use mood. Tense on nouns generally do the same thing as tenses on verbs. Verbs - Tenses Future tenses: Present tenses: Past tenses: Verbs - Moods Adjectives - Cases Cases on adjectives are used to describe the "history" of the statement. Dictionary Numbers 1 - Skraa 2 - Pro 3 - Sku 4 - Dis 5 - Glodo 6 - Ryf 7 - Ijux 8 - Klépe 9 - Lottpí 10 - Pjito 11 - Acag 12 - Toujp 13 - Skupjito 14 - Dipjito 15 - Glopjito 16 - Rypjito 17 - Ijupjito 18 - Klépjito 19 - Lottpjito 20 - Ludr 30 - Yjka 40 - Klajko 50 - Ghykka 60 - Daufla 70 - Memepui 80 - Pedunno 90 - Heipla 100 - Sluus 1000 - Loka 1000000 - Lokaslu 1000000000 - Lokao Word order Serqar can both be classified as Verb-Subject-Object and Verb-Object-Subject. It only has one sort of word clause where it is divided into 3 Sub-clauses that contains specific word classes. Up to 3 words can be put in every sub-clause. And-words (eg. "geese and ducks") are also put at the absolute end, where a comma is put between them (eg. geese, ducks). Sub-Clause 1 (Verb), Sub-Clause 2 (Noun, proper noun, adjective, pronoun, adverb), Sub-Clause 3 (Noun, proper noun, number, preposition, particle) The 3 words are put in order in the sub-clauses. When 3 words have been put in a sub-clause and more words are put in a sentence, a comma is put and the clause-process are continued. For example: The man took his gun and shot them all TOOK-SHOT-MAN-GUN-HIS-THEM-ALL-AND Punctuation Comma only appears as described above. Full stop/period is put at the end of a clause. Question mark at question. Exclamation mark at a strong statement. Example text All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Tyxy kloa vews jogutsti gyrwaitvo frea judxaz peqkcear rwutaa, édfiikc, vguijd. Tyxy torwa gepaha loxoceggíy utepvoza dikib skraa kutuc asabaty jonnoa oti, zusellox tyrew arwenfh kceeb, uos, iddirgo. ---- Category:Languages